


Operation: Bunny Ears

by tft_93



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tft_93/pseuds/tft_93
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Storybrooke entered the 21st century? If Emma made a bet with Henry she could get Regina to use a popular photo app? More fluff than angst SwanQueen, follow the ladies as they navigate their budding relationship with the help of the internet.





	1. It's Called What?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little disclaimer as always - I do not own the rights to any characters or the app involved in this story. Just using them to fuel my imagination.   
> My first posting on this website, comments are always welcome! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 

*ping*

The noise from the phone in his pocket made Henry Mills pause his current game, and put his PS4 controller down onto the wooden coffee table in front of him. Picking up the device he noticed a new yellow notification had popped up. Smirking, he looked around at the older, blonde woman who was sitting next to him, controller in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Really Ma? Snapchat at your age?"

"Accept my request Henry come on! I need some more friends, I've only got Ruby and Belle so far, although Ruby almost got Granny to add me. You don't want me to be that uncool mom do you?"

"Ma, I love you, but you can be really embarrassing sometimes. This one probably just isn't for you." Henry leaned over to hug his birth mother and Emma couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. She loved her son dearly, but realised she probably didn't want to see what he got up to when they weren't together as a family anyway.

"Fine, don't add me, but your mom is totally gonna add me, no question." The blonde said confidently.

"HA!" Henry laughed loudly and turned towards Emma, "Okay so first thing, Mom hates technology as it interferes with her magic, the second thing... can you really see her posing with bunny ears and actually sending it to people?"

"Bet you $10 kid" Emma thrust her right hand forward for Henry to shake on it.

The young boy smiled, "Deal, easiest ten bucks I've ever made! Oh shoot, gotta go Ma, I'm meeting Violet." Hearing the front door open, Henry whispered, "Operation: Bunny Ears is a go!"

Henry saved and quit the game on his Playstation (much to Emma's dismay as she was finally winning for once). She heard him exchange greetings and a hug with his other mother in the hallway before the front door closed behind him.

It's now or never. The Sheriff thought, mustering up some courage, Time for Operation:Bunny Ears.

"What are you smirking at Miss Swan? Should I be worried?"

Emma looked up to see the brunette, she was leaning slightly against the doorframe into the living room where Emma was currently sat. Regina's eyes scanning the room in front of her, judging by the state of empty sweet wrappers and DVD cases that were littering the room Emma had a very enjoyable afternoon with Henry. Regina had clearly just finished work for the day, as she was still wearing a tailored black trouser suit, paired with a deep red blouse that showed off her curves and a delicious amount of cleavage. Without wanting to be caught checking out her boss, Emma cleared her throat before continuing.

"Oh the usual, just trying to be cool and ended up embarrassing our son." Emma leaned back against the sofa, resting her hands behind her head before adding, "a job well done if I do say so myself!". The smile remained etched upon her face, "plus I was totally kicking his ass on FIFA".

The brunette rolled here eyes at the blonde and laughed softly as she sat down on the sofa next to the Sheriff. The Mayor reached down to remove her scarlet heels, causing a satisfied moan to escape her lips. Emma didn't know where to look as a familiar tingling sensation was spreading throughout her body. The brunette then turned her body fully to get a better view of her son's other mother.

"What did you do to poor Henry this time? Apart from humiliate him on a global platform?" The brunette's smile growing bigger as she tucked her knees under her to get comfier on the sofa, her body unintentionally closing the gap between the two women.

"Well, I tried to be his friend on Snapchat, his phone pinged right next to me and he rejected me. Our son rejected me Regina, how can I live with it? The betrayal!" Emma flopped back on the sofa in defeat, her left thigh gently coming into contact with Regina's right knee.

"I'm sorry his friend on what now?" Ignoring the blonde's dramatic over-reaction, but thoroughly enjoying the new contact between them.

"Snapchat? Come on Regina you have to have heard of it! All the kids are using it."

"Ah yes, how silly of me, the famous Snapchat. Let me guess, it involves snapping and chatting?" The brunette deadpanned before breaking into laughter at Emma's appalled reaction.

"You know, you tell me off for being sarcastic, but you're just as bad, Miss Mills." Emma joined in laughing and the two women fell into a comfortable silence, not believing for one second the ridiculous conversation they were having. Regina leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

"What a day". She commented, to no one in particular.

"You look beautiful" Emma murmured, barely louder than a whisper, carefully tucking a strand of dark brown hair that had fallen in front of the Mayor's face behind her ear.

"What did you say?" Regina opened her eyes and couldn't believe the intensity of the emotion in the blue eyes of the woman next to her.

"I mean, erm, let me show you how this works, it's pretty cool."

Shuffling even closer to the brunette, Emma pulled out her smartphone and loaded the app.

"You see, you can use either camera (Emma focused on a photograph of Regina and Henry on the mantlepiece to demonstrate before turning the camera back onto the two women) and it recognises your face or faces, depending on if you're alone, with someone else... a pet maybe? And then, you do this!" The blonde woman scrolled through the different filters and she couldn't help but laugh at Regina's reaction.

"Miss Swan, why are we bears with glittery ears?" Looking completely offended by the idea.

"Why not Madam Mayor?" Emma laughed, changing the filter again.

"And why am I suddenly a pumpkin?"

"A very cute pumpkin" Emma observed, before changing the filter for the final time and settling on the flower crowns.

"Ready to be regal? Smile Regina!"

The pair smiled as the crowns appeared over their heads, Emma saved the photo and also added it to her story.

"See, if you had an account I would have been able to send you that as a memory of your first snap."

"You mean a memory of me looking like a 5 year old flower princess?" Regina asked, still seemingly unimpressed with the blonde's argument.

"Or a pumpkin!"

Laughing again, the two women lay back comfortable against the sofa, still side by side. Neither one of them had moved apart since taking the photo, neither of them wanting to. Both women happened to be sitting identically, taking a moment to enjoy being close to one another. It didn't take long for Regina to break the silence.

"I suppose if you downloaded that app for me, I wouldn't completely hate it." She spoke softly, her eyes remaining closed.

"Oh really?" Emma's eyes snapped open and looked curiously at the brunette.

"Mmhmm" was all the reply she received. Regina slipped her hand into her trouser pocket and handed her phone over to the blonde.

"Password please? Or your thumb?" Without thinking, Emma leaned over and gently took Regina's hand from her lap and moved it over to her own. The same warm sensation threatened to spread through Emma's body again at the contact and in that moment she swore Regina felt it too.

As the two women waited for the app to download, Regina slowly opened her eyes and took a moment to observe the blonde woman next to her. It had been two years since Emma Swan had fallen into her's and Henry's life but she wouldn't wish for it any other way. The ex-evil queen always knew she found Emma devastatingly attractive, but it was only in these last few months that she realised just how much. She found herself craving the blonde more each day. Regina had found herself making excuses to visit the police station to talk about paperwork or small town by-laws just to see her favourite Sheriff. The brunette then went further, inviting Emma to dinner and movie nights claiming they were for Henry, but in reality, Regina needed them just as much as he did.

"There we go, Regal_88, welcome to the Snapverse." The blonde announced happily, handing the phone back to Regina.

"Don't tell me they actually call it that do they? And these people get paid silly money."

"Nah, that was me just trying to be cool again." Emma winked at Regina, the brunette blushing slightly as she did so.

Emma looked at her watch and realised she needed to go, she started to rise from the sofa but felt a familiar hand coming to rest on her forearm.

"Stay for dinner? Henry's out tonight and I'd really like the company."

Emma loved seeing Regina like this, so relaxed and comfortable, she looked beautiful, but just this once she had to resist.

"You know I would, but I've already cancelled on Ruby like 3 times this week and I can't do it again without losing a limb. I'm sorry Regina. Rain check?"

"Of course, you know if Miss Lucas did take a limb, I'd happily return the favour and take one of hers."

An playful smile played on the brunette's lips, but Emma just chuckled on her way to the front door.

"As adorable as that vengeance would be, I think my limbs are safe. Thank you for the offer though."

As Emma was about to get into her ghastly yellow car, Regina called to her.

"Oh Emma?"

"Yes, Miss Mills."

"Just to let you know you have permission to Snapchat me this evening... so I know you're home safely of course." Regina quickly added, knowing what that proposition sounded like.

"You are being very cute this evening, especially when you're protective." Emma replied, smiling up at her son's other mother, "one snap coming your way!"

Once Regina had closed the front door, Emma took out her phone before driving off, attaching the photo of herself and Regina with their flower crowns to Henry,

"You owe me $10 kid, Operation: Bunny Ears is officially a success."


	2. Spill the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina start to become more confident with one another, who knows where it'll take them.

“Soo….” Ruby smirked as Emma slid into the booth at The Rabbit Hole, ‘only 20 minutes late and you look very happy with yourself.’

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Emma replied innocently, trying to catch the eye of the server behind the bar. 

“Hey, can I get a beer please?” she called, finally making eye contact. The lady smiled warmly and nodded as Emma shrugged off her red leather jacket. 

“Oh please, you have cancelled on drinks three times this week to spend time with Regina. You’re seriously telling me nothing is going on?” Ruby knew something was definitely happening between the two women, most of Storybrooke did, yet Emma seemed to be completely oblivious.

The brunette leaned towards Emma, her eyes were unwavering in their stare. Her aim was to break Emma’s resolve and judging by the blonde’s squirming, it was working. 

“Dammit, I hate it when you do that.” The blonde hung her head and smiled, before downing half of the beer that had been on the table for all of two seconds. 

“I’d like to know every detail, and to be honest I’m offended it’s taken me to drag you to a bar for you to tell me anything!” Ruby pouted playfully.

“I make your lunch pretty much every day at the diner and you haven’t let on once!” 

She leaned over and lightly slapped the blonde’s bicep, her eyes widened at the firmness, “and you’re working out more, those biceps didn’t used to be that solid. You’re definitely banging her.”

Emma shook her head and smiled, taking another sip of beer as she thought how thankful she was she made a friend like Ruby in this crazy little town. The blonde knew she hadn’t been a great friend to her recently, but the reason she came here in the first place was to have a good relationship with her son, and if that meant spending the majority of her time at the mayor’s mansion instead of socialising, it was a price she’d happily pay. 

“Okay first of all, we haven’t ‘banged’ as you so eloquently put it, and secondly, there isn’t anything to tell… mostly.” Emma shrugged her shoulders, her green eyes however avoiding the scarlet ones of the woman opposite her. 

“Mostly… that’s the part I’m interested in. Spill.” Ruby leant forward again, her left elbow coming to rest on the table, allowing her hand to support her head, “I’m all ears Swan”.   
The blonde laughed nervously, how would she even begin to explain her relationship with Regina? Was there even anything to explain?

“We’ve just been getting closer that’s all, it’s been… nice.” 

A small smile crept up on Emma’s lips at the thought of her recent interactions with Regina. It really was nice getting to know the brunette. It was nice being in her house, nice being close to her, nice being able to be close enough to inhale that sensual perfume she wears, nice to receive the subtle touches that had being growing more common for the two women. Nice? It was absolute heaven. 

“Woah now, where did I lose you to for a second there? Emma seriously, you are like a lovesick puppy. Does she even feel the same way?” 

Ruby looked curious at the emotion that had overcome her best friend, she knew the ex-Evil Queen was hot, but she was always too, well, bitchy to ever give off any good vibes to anyone in town. Although, thinking about it, the Mayor had softened over the time Emma had been in Storybrooke. Ruby thought of how Regina would now say good morning to people when she collected her breakfast at the diner; hell, she would make small talk and even smile, something that the mayor never did before Emma arrived.

“I guess, I was just thinking about how our relationship has changed over the two years. She’s not the stuck up, albeit gorgeous, woman I first met Rubes. She’s… softened. She talks to me, she laughs, my god that laugh, it makes me happy just to be around her.”

Ruby looked shocked at the confession but had to admit she’d never seen Emma so happy. 

“Well, let’s drink to that Swan. Here’s to your happy ending! Lorna, 4 tequilas and keep ‘em coming! We’re celebrating over here!” Ruby clinked her glass to Emma’s and stood to collect their shots from the bar. 

Emma sighed happily, who knew a catch up with an old friend would turn into her confessing her feelings for Regina? Speaking of whom, she opened her phone as Ruby disappeared, disappointed with the lack of messages from a certain Mayor. 

“I did say I’d message her first…” Emma whispered to herself, loading the familiar yellow app, Emma took a little video of Ruby at the bar with the caption ‘She’s a bad influence’. Then, she had another idea. Focusing the camera again, the blonde selected the filter which gave her rounded glasses and freckles, a coy smile on her lips.   
Pressing send to Regina, all she could do was wait…  
_______________________________________________________

Regina sighed deeply as she closed the heavy front door behind the beautiful blonde. 

“Another night alone.” She said out loud, looking around to her now deserted home. She walked back into the living room, taking in the sight in front of her, the remains of a thoroughly enjoyable gaming afternoon.   
A small smile played upon Regina’s lips as she thought of how happy Henry was having both of his mother’s in his life now. She hated to admit it, but she longed for the day that Emma didn’t have to leave at all. Her house finally felt like a home, it felt lived in. With a swift click of her fingers, purple smoke filled the room, signalling all the computer games to get back on their shelves in alphabetical order and any empty food wrappers to go straight into the bin. The tall brunette walked towards the kitchen, feeling satisfied the smell of fast food was completely gone from her front room.   
The mayor’s stomach grumbled as she checked the time, maybe some food would distract her from the sinking feeling that appeared every time Emma left. As she opened the fridge, she decided that lasagne for one was a pointless endeavour with Henry out for the evening. So instead, she settled for a very healthy chicken salad. Regina raised her right hand to turn off the kitchen light on her way to the sofa, she decided it was time to treat herself to eating while sat on a more comfortable surface instead of at the dining table as she normally would. 

'I definitely won’t be telling this to Henry, I’ll never get him back at the table.' She thought to herself.

Regina reached for the remote control and chose one of her favourite films to distract herself from thinking about the blonde and how much fun she was having, without her. She then poured herself a glass of red wine and snuggled further under her grey, fluffy blanket. A couple of hours later, she checked that her last text to Henry had definitely sent as there was still no sign of a reply.

‘Teenagers’ she thought, making a mental note to talk to her son when he got back.   
As she was finally dozing off, a new notification popped up on her phone, Regina expected it to be from Henry eventually replying, but was pleasantly surprised to see it was from her favourite sheriff.

‘New snap from Swan89’

“She can’t be back home yet, surely?” Regina pondered out loud.   
She turned her head slightly to look at the large clock on her living room wall, which read it was only 10:15pm. The brunette opened the snap eagerly. The video revealed Emma wasn’t at home yet, but she had definitely consumed some alcohol, and by the looks of it Ruby wasn’t slowing down any time soon. Regina’s heart warmed however, as she read the caption attached to the very cute second image,

‘Wish you were here xx’

Regina quickly swiped right to reply, this time she chose some blue fluffy bear ears and decided on a fake pout to hint at the sheriff she wished she was there with her too. 

‘Me too, but enjoy your night dear, I’m sure Ruby has missed you… I know I do’

“Oh crap.” Regina chastised herself, she couldn’t believe she’d sent something like that, Emma was just being nice! 

*ping* Another cute photo of Emma, this time her chiselled biceps clearly on show.  
'Dinner tomorrow? That way you won’t have to miss me too much 😉' 

*ping* Regina sent a posed shot back, hoping the slight bit of cleavage on display would make the blonde want more.

'It’s a date… now go back to enjoying your night Miss Swan 😉 Remember to let me know you are home safe.'

“Hey Blondie if I send you a snap, can I get some of your attention?” 

“huh-wha?” A voice had broken through Emma and Regina’s bubble, bringing her focus back to the bar.

“She’s definitely just sent you her boobs.” Ruby laughed, trying to snatch her phone out of the blonde’s hand.

“What? No! No, not her actual boobs, just… I invited her to dinner and she said yes.” Emma hesitantly replied, tucking her phone away safely into her jeans.

“And through the power of social media, who said romance was dead?” Ruby winked, “Ever the charmer Miss Swan”. 

“Rubes promise me you won’t say anything? Regina would kill me if she thought I was gossiping our business around town.” Emma leant over the table to hold Ruby’s hand, their eyes connecting as she pleaded with her best friend. 

“Our business, listen to you. You seem like a couple already! But yes, of course I promise Emma. Take your time.”   
********************

The next few hours flew by with the two friends catching up, discussing every detail in their lives they might have missed over the past few weeks. Although she hated to admit it, she was missing Regina’s company. However, Emma couldn’t deny that she needed this time with Ruby, it felt so good to just laugh and relax in a rarely explored part of the town. The blonde also couldn’t believe just how much she felt like Storybrooke really was ‘home’. 

Before long, the bell signalling last orders were called at the bar and unwillingly, the two females left their booth to face the mild autumn air. Bidding their farewells, Emma turned left to walk back to Mary Margaret’s, while Ruby turned the opposite way to go back to Granny’s.   
Trying to be as quiet as possible, Emma slipped her key into the lock and turned it with care, so as not to wake up her sleeping roommate. Quietly making her way across the apartment, Emma was pleased with herself for not making any noise. She knew Mary Margaret wouldn’t be amused if she was woken up, again, by the smoke alarm from Emma’s attempt to make a drunken grilled cheese. The blonde stripped down to only her underwear before climbing into bed; before realising she really didn’t need a hangover plus the pain from having slept in her bra as well, the garment quickly joined her other disregarded clothes on the floor.   
“Ah crap, how could I forget?” Emma pulled her phone back out of her jeans pocket, remembering her promise to a certain beautiful brunette.   
Angling the camera just right, Emma pressed send on her promised message.   
*****  
*ping*

Just as Regina was finally dozing off, a vibration on the coffee table made her eyes spring open. Reaching out from under her blanket, Regina was very happy to see a familiar notification.

*New Snap from Swan89*

Breathing in deeply, Regina braced herself for whatever a drunken Miss Swan would send her. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. As the photo was revealed, Regina studied every aspect, her breath hitching slightly as it showed Emma Swan in her bed, wrapped in a very thick white duvet.

“Home safe and sound, goodnight Miss Mills”.

Not wanting the photo to disappear, Regina’s eyes continued to study the picture. She looked adorable with her light blonde hair framing her face, the pillows beneath her looking very cosy indeed, Emma’s shoulders visibly peaking out from the duvet. The absence of any material caught Regina’s attention, was she wearing anything underneath?  
Wait… was she wearing anything at all?  
No, she had to stop, this was Emma. Her son’s other mother, she really couldn’t think about her this… could she? As the moral dilemma was battling in her head, another snap popped up. This time Emma was pouting, the duvet slightly further down from last time, confirming to Regina that Emma indeed wasn’t wearing anything, at least on her top half. Tearing her eyes away from the hint of cleavage, the brunette finally read the caption beneath. 

“Ya know, it’s rude to watch a snap and not say good night back. GOODNIGHT REGINA.”

Laughing at Emma’s immaturity, Regina finally loaded her camera to reply. She opted for a filter to hide the slightly smudged make up after a long day, Regina (now with rainbow bear ears) captured herself snuggled on the sofa and typed her reply. 

“I am glad you’re home safely Miss Swan, you look very cosy”

Only a few seconds had passed before another photo appeared, this time Emma was lying on her front, luckily for Regina slightly more cleavage could be seen from this angle.

“Why aren’t you in bed? Don’t tell me you’re sleeping on the sofa?”

Feeling suddenly more confident, Regina took a picture of her pretending to be asleep, 

“Too tired to move, sofa is my bed now.”

*ping*

“You’re worse than Henry.” 

“I am not Miss Swan!” Regina’s lips formed an ‘o’ in shock at the blonde’s statement, but couldn’t help laugh when the movement triggered a mask to move on the filter.

*ping*

“Why are you still awake anyway?”   
Emma was now back under the duvet, much to Regina’s disappointment.   
Letting out a sigh, the brunette decided she’d used enough filters, her natural smile at the thought of Emma sending her a goodnight message would be the best option. 

“I didn’t want to miss your snap.”

*ping*

Swan89 has screenshotted you!

“Emma Swan what did you do???”

*ping*

“That picture was too cute not to keep, tomorrow I teach you the art of screenshotting, but for now. Poof yourself to bed, sweet dreams Regina xx”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying this so far, again for the people in the back, I don't own anything. Happy reading!


End file.
